


【赫海/飞鸟症】IF YOU

by yuxiiii



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, 飞鸟症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii
Summary: 李赫宰第一人称 飞鸟症 单箭头变双箭头 甜虐
Relationships: 83line - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 3





	【赫海/飞鸟症】IF YOU

一

外面还在下雨。我和队员们坐在演唱会后台等保姆车，偶尔搭上一两句话，大部分时间都是在看手机玩手机。

“赫宰，我想拜托你一件事......”

迎面走来的人将我方才想好的文案打了个烟消云散，原来不是别人，是我的队友兼死党，李东海。

“怎么了？”我心里一阵惊疑不定，想着他会不会已经发现了我精心藏好的情愫。

他支支吾吾了一会儿，半天都说不上来，好像是件挺难以启齿的事儿。特哥走来和我们说，车已经到了，收拾好东西该出发了。

虽然东海平时就是个不善言辞的人，但还没有哪次连话都说不出来过。我把所有糟糕的想法全部过了一遍，提前给自己打好了预防针，以防他说出什么能把我吓晕的事情来。

“算了，回酒店再说吧，这人多眼杂的。”

一直放在我肩膀上的手动了动，等我回过神来，他已经抬脚走出去了。

我和东海认识很久了，具体十几年我也说不清楚，反正打小进公司就天天混在一处，后来有了我们的小分队后更是形影不离。

东海这个人，怎么说呢，挺孩子气的吧。当初我们刚出道，公司有意要捧我们俩的cp，我是挺犹豫的，但他想都没想就一口答应了。说来可笑，我有段时间还留神防着他，生怕他给我整出什么幺蛾子来。

相处的久了了解的深了，才发现他是真的单纯，又傻又天真。

不然也不会傻到他最好的兄弟，我，喜欢了他十几年还看不出来。

这么胡思乱想着就到了地方了，我和东海住在同一间套房，他神神秘秘鬼鬼祟祟地拉着我躲开了别的队友，迅速钻进了屋子里，又把我摁到床上坐好，一脸严肃。

“什么事情啊到底？”

我硬撑着笑容，其实仔细看就可以发现，我的手都在抖。

“赫宰，我真的把你当兄弟，你别想太多，”他停顿了好久，久到我已经开始不耐烦了，才眨巴着一双大眼睛对我说，“我家里人又催我结婚了，说我三十多岁的人了，连个对象都没有。”

心脏像是被按了暂停键，呼吸都开始不顺起来。

“你知道的，我没有合适的人选，但也不想他们天天唠叨我，所以咱俩能不能假结婚一下？我妈说了，不管男的女的，只要结婚了看到我有个依靠了就好。你也知道，她这一辈子也挺苦的……”

之后他又絮絮叨叨了十几分钟，我耳朵里面只有嗡嗡声，其他的什么也听不见。大脑一片空白，当场死机。

“你知道的吧，结婚可是大事儿啊。”

我骨子里并不是个传统的人，平时对这些话都是不屑一顾的，这会儿可能是实在找不出东西来应付他了，只能照搬硬套过来。

“对啊，就是因为很重要，所以我才想起你的啊！”

东海笑得不是一般的灿烂，见我一直不回答，干脆坐到边上，毛茸茸的脑袋在我的侧脸上蹭来蹭去，撒起娇来了。

窗户被豆大的雨滴打得啪啪作响，我走了会神，嘴巴就这么出卖了我的心灵。

“行吧，但我先说好，你要爱上我了的话，我可不负责任啊。”

这样的玩笑话我已经说过不知道多少次了，但对于李东海来说确实是个玩话，他嬉笑着奉承了我几句，估计压根儿就没把我的话放在心上。

也罢了，这样的日子也不是一天两天了。

二

我们是第二天一大早的飞机，因为东海这事儿，我几乎一夜都没睡，光听着他在旁边的床上打呼噜了。

结婚了以后一切都会改变的吧，我是这么想的。肯定不仅仅是去领个证那么简单，大概还要住在一起，那是我搬去他家，还是他搬来我家呢？差点忘了，估计还要办婚礼，可是跟队友们怎么解释呢？

枕边的闹钟准时响了起来，思绪完全被打乱了，恼人。东海打了个巨大的哈欠，笑着说：“早安，赫宰～”

说话的语调也变得阴阳怪气起来了。

“所以你打算怎么和队友们说这件事？尤其是特哥。”

其他人我倒也不算特别的担心，就是希澈哥和特哥，他们是最注重婚姻爱情这些事的，估计不会允许我们瞎胡闹。

东海没回答我的问题，利索地下床拉开了窗帘，又去洗了把脸才出来。凭我多年和他相处的经验来说，他脸上的笑容绝对是带着讨好意味的。

“赫宰啊，你别怪我哦，其实吧……一个月前我就和他们说好了。”

“一个月前？”

所以他从至少一个月前就开始计划要和我结婚的事儿了？可能是单恋太久了，我居然觉得有一点意外的浪漫。

“昂，对，”他收拾好了行李，又对着镜子带好了墨镜口罩，“你知道的，我就是想和哥哥弟弟们商量一下嘛。他们也没什么异议，都说支持我的决定。”

我已经开始怀疑世界的真实性了，他们怎么连这种事都宠着他啊。

不敢想象回国以后我的生活会发生多么大的变化，搬家，结婚，还要去见东海的父母……

可能是我的表情实在太忧郁了，所有人都看出了我心情不好，躲得远远的。

飞机上我也没能睡个好觉，东海一直在我耳边絮絮叨叨地说些什么，大概是想哄我开心，可惜我实在没心情去应付他。

“赫宰，我听说东海的事儿了，”等行李时希澈哥走到了我旁边，他是唯一一个知道我喜欢东海的人，“你怎么想的？”

“还能怎么想啊？”我觉得自己是在笑，但看希澈哥的反应，估计是比哭还难看了。

希澈哥凑到我耳朵边上说：“没事的，我和你特哥在一起之前也经历过这一段尴尬期。”

我想说他们俩和我们俩的事儿不一样，不过说出来又辜负了哥哥的好心，只能点点头表示同意。

东海喜欢我吗？我不知道。至少他不讨厌我吧，可要说是那种情感上的喜爱……我还是觉得不大可能。

机场来接机的粉丝很多，一个个的手里都举着灯牌和横幅，还有几个扛着摄像机的。

我实在是笑不出来，不过这种场合不笑的话太不尊重她们了，只能尽量弯着眼睛，又把口罩往上拉了拉。

“你们好啊！谢谢谢谢！”东海心情很好的样子，不停地摆手和大家打招呼，走着走着还不忘来到我身边，挽起我的手来。

“赫海是真的！”

不知道是哪个小姑娘声音那么大，在场的所有人都听见了，和壶里烧开的热水一样沸腾起来。

我俩的公寓在同一个小区，顺便坐一辆车回去。路上他兴奋得不行，我实在是身心俱疲，和他没什么交流。

一直进到电梯里，东海扶着我的肩膀，严肃地对我宣布道：“明天，咱们该回家见父母了。”

“不多休息两天吗？”我让自己的语气听起来尽量温和些。

他摇了摇头，说：“早办完早完事儿吧，刚好咱们演唱会之后有假期，不用忙工作上的事儿。”

到了楼层，我说了句再见就匆匆下去了，进到家里时还是觉得胸闷气喘，按理说不至于紧张成这样。

三

东海的母亲和我很熟了，但曾经毕竟都是以东海的好朋友的名义见她的，这次突然换了个身份，还真是有些说不上来的尴尬。

阿姨人还是很好的，问长问短了半天，又给我端茶又给我倒水，话里话外的意思不过就是我们什么时候才能把这事儿办了。

“我们最近也是休假，”李东海在旁边装哑巴，我用胳膊肘子捣了他半天，就是等不到回应，只能自圆其说，“我们毕竟也是公众人物了，也许领个证就好了，婚礼……就不用办了吧？”

问完我赶紧找借口去了趟洗手间，在里面躲了五六分钟才出来。方才是不是有点儿太主动了？

出来的时候东海和阿姨已经说完了，我看阿姨脸上有些为难，正想说些什么调节一下气氛，她握着我的手交代道：“我们家东海就交给你了啊！赫宰，你知道的，他是我的心头肉，交给别人我也不放心，现在好了，知道是你了，阿姨就没有什么遗憾了……”

一番话说得我都眼睛发酸，或许是角色代入的太深了，竟然真有一种要和李东海过一辈子下去的错觉。

出来以后李东海也一直沉默着，上了车还一副心事重重的样子。他不和我说话，就呆呆地看着窗户外面发愣。

“所以你想什么时候去登记呢？我是都行的……”

他没有说话，呆滞了好一会儿才反应过来我问了什么，“赫宰，你觉得我这样做是对的吗？”

“什么？”

骗人确实是不对的，但这件事也同时关乎到我的未来。不是都说日久生情吗？我还是抱着一点私心的。

“没什么，咱们现在就去吧。”

“啊？”

东海没有意识到他的笑容有多么迷人，对着我弯起嘴角的那一刻，只觉得天上的乌云都散了个干干净净。

说到做到，我们下午就去领了证，反正证件都在身上，也不用回家取什么，还正好顺路了。给我们照相的女生来来回回地打量着我俩，想搭讪又不好意思开口。

“别说出去哦。”东海路过她身边时小声嘱咐了一句，狡黠的表情惹得我想笑。

回去的路上还是我开车，原来结婚后的感觉不过如此。

“你搬去我家吧？”他试探着问道。

我们两家都在一栋楼里，其实谁搬去谁那对我来说并不是那么的重要。但既然要演戏，那还不如做的完美一点儿。

“行。”

以前在宿舍里面也不是没有同居过，只是当时至少还有其他队员，而这次是真正意义上的两人同居了。

胸口闷的情况并没有好转，昨天还以为是要见家长了紧张的，没成想见完家长了还是一样的闷痛。东海笑着和我说，他要去享受最后一晚单身生活了。

我在家里收拾了些日用品，但并没有带太多，还是怕自己会难过，至少这样就有了个借口回自己家里躲一躲，静一静。

特哥和澈哥都在群里给我们刷祝福，到最后所有人都出来闹我们，要我们的合照。

“你没事吧？”是希澈哥打来的电话。

“我挺好的啊，”我惨笑了下，还好他看不到我的表情，撒谎也不会被识破，“莫名其妙就成为已婚男人了，还有点儿不适应呢。”

我不是个习惯和别人诉苦的人，哪怕是正常的叙述自己的心情也无法开口。

是没有办法的办法了吧，我想着这么凑活一天是一天，却没想到意外来的这么突然。

四

我搬去东海家的第一天，他说要晚上一起吃顿饭，就在厨房里倒腾起来。家里的盐用完了，他交代我把菜切好，独自出门去买东西。

切菜也没什么难的，主要是我心不在焉，没注意划破了手指。正到处找创口贴的时候，突然发生了一件可怕的事情：一只黑鸟从手上那个小小的伤口里飞了出来，扑腾着翅膀顺着大敞开的窗户飞走了。

很久以前，在我还是个中二少年的时候，我有查过各种各样的疑难杂症，看到过这一条，还勉强有些印象。

是……飞鸟症。

先冷静了一下，用水冲走了伤口上的血，我在网上查了好半天，却没有发现任何解决方案，唯一的办法是……自杀，然后变成一只白鸟，最后让李东海认出我来。

东海的公寓在二十层，方才那只黑鸟已经不见了踪影。我站到了窗台上，闭着眼深呼吸了几口气，跳了下去。

身体很轻，飘在空气中仿佛一根无关轻重的羽毛。肩膀上的担子都不见了，只剩下脑袋里模糊的意识，循环着我和东海那些过去的时光。

我们还有机会再相见吗？

没有希望便是最好的希望。是腿先落地，倒没有想象中的刺痛，只是五脏六腑都被挤做了一团，闷闷的，意识也不太清晰。

感觉过了半个世纪那么久，我慢慢地睁开了眼睛，打量着周围的世界，和我新的身体。

那个都市传说飞鸟症，居然是真的！

手不见了，只有两个不怎么好用的翅膀。我想掐自己一下试试，后来发现不太现实，用嘴叨了自己好几下。

嘶——嘴里全是白色的羽毛，皮肤也很痛。

好在天黑了，小区里的行人不怎么多，偶尔路过的那些也是匆匆回家的，没时间把注意力集中在路边一只笨笨的白鸟上。

东海从我的面前走过，而他是唯一一个为我停下的人。

“好白好肥的鸟，”他用两根手指敲了敲我的脑袋，不痛，所以我也没有躲开，“哦？你不怕我啊。”

爪子比脚慢太多了，我费劲地往前跳了几步，用尖尖的喙戳他的鞋。

“你不会飞吗？”

东海把手里的袋子放到了一边，两只手将我捧了起来，凑到眼睛跟前仔细打量。

那双总是迷茫天真的眼睛里此刻闪着异样的光芒，他打量了我好半晌，才终于决定带着我一起上楼。

“赫宰应该会喜欢你的，我只知道他喜欢小狗小猫，但想想一只鸟也没什么问题吧。”

我张开嘴试着叫了一声，沙哑的咕咕声，比鸽子的叫声沉重些，比麻雀的叫声轻巧些。

东海抱着我进了单元门，“别出声。”

我们一起回了家，他把我放到了地板上，开始在房子里乱转，边转边喊：“我回来啦，路上还捡了只鸟……赫宰？赫宰！”

他的表情告诉我，他慌张了。我的手机钱包都在卧室里放着，没有任何东西离开。

该死，跳之前居然忘了给他留张字条了。

“希澈哥……你能不能和特哥来我家一趟啊，赫宰失踪了，但他的东西都还在……好，我等你们。”

肚子一直叫个不停，原来作为一只鸟也是会饥饿的。我围着李东海的脚边转圈，发出不满的抗议声，但在他听来估计只是噪音罢了。

他急得不行，走到厨房用小盘子盛了点小米，放到了我面前。

没一会儿门铃声就响了，我正埋头苦吃呢，就听着希澈哥一声尖叫：“我艹！你从哪儿搞来这么好看的鸟！”

五

我差点儿没把嘴里的米喷出来，矜持地往旁边走了几步，给他们让座。

东海焦急得不行，他平时说话就经常说不清楚，现在更是前言不搭后语，说了半个多小时才把事儿解释清楚。

我跳到了希澈哥腿上，盼望着他能认出我来，事情也就解决了。

谁知道他一个劲儿地揉搓我，压根儿没往我设计好的方向想。

“报警吧，”特哥提议道，拿出他自己的手机就开始拨号，“失踪的话还是不要拖太久为妙。”

报警了就更完蛋了。估计是在危机意识的刺激下，我突然就领悟了如何正确使用我的翅膀，飞起来对着特哥的手就是一顿叨。

特哥抱歉特哥抱歉特哥抱歉.......

我在心里默念了好久，看他不可置信地望了望我，又望向澈哥和东海，犹犹豫豫地问：“这，这鸟，你从哪儿整来的？你的还是赫宰的？”

“买东西回家路上捡的，就在我家楼下，看着有点傻，不会飞的样子，跳到我手上就不肯下来了，我就抱回家了。”

希澈哥毕竟是写过同人文的，又把我捧过去打量了半天，终于想到了什么，隐秘地弯了弯嘴角，拍着东海的肩膀，颇有深意道：“东海啊，哥得告诉你一件事。”

这个开场白就给了我一种不好的预感。

“这件事只有我一个人知道，连特儿都不知道的。赫宰喜欢你，喜欢了你好久好久了，至少从你们开始组cp那会就开始了。但他不敢说，一是觉得你还小，二是他不觉得你会喜欢他。这话本来应该赫宰亲口和你说的，但现在情况危急，哥只能代他和你提前讲了。”

我差点儿当场猝死过去。

我憋了十几年的事儿，十几年都没机会说出来的事儿，就被他这么云淡风轻地说了！

他还没完，把我塞到了李东海怀里，意味深长地补充道：“我知道他去哪儿了，没事，只要你发现自己是真正喜欢他的，他就会回来的。”

在场的都是一脸懵，就连我也不知道此时该做什么，无助地看着澈哥拉着特哥出了门，和李东海大眼瞪小眼。

“什么意思啊？”

李东海对着我问了一句，好像在暗暗期待我可以开口讲话。

看来只有我自己能救自己了。我凭借着记忆往卧室里飞去，从我还没收拾完的行李里翻出了一个迷你保险箱，朝着李东海咕咕咕地叫着。

“这是什么？”东海还有些晕乎乎的，看到那个箱子后大惊失色。

那是他送我的第一个生日礼物。

“你让我看这个？”我觉得他下一秒就要把我扔出去了，“你怎么知道的？”

原来有口不能言是这么痛苦的一件事啊。

他用自己的生日做密码，一次就打开了小箱子。那里面装着的是他给我送过的明信片，我们的合照，还有我给他写的几千封情书。

东海有个习惯，每到一个陌生的地方，不管是开演唱会还是去旅游的，他都会买一张有当地特色的明信片，在回国之后才送给我。每一张的后面都会写些什么，有时候是无厘头的玩笑，有时候是对未来真切的祝福，有时候是对我的感谢。

这么多年的回忆就这样铺在眼前的地上，东海本来就是个细腻敏感的人，看着这些东西更是忍不住奔涌而出的泪水，靠着床坐在地上，哭成了一团。

六

李东海变得沉默寡言了。

他经常一个人坐在床上发呆，短短一个多星期，他已经把我写给他的那些情书全部读完了。总共四千多封啊，每一封都是满满当当的三页纸。

他也经常在我睡觉的时候偷偷观察我，别问我是怎么知道的，一只鸟的直觉。

有天东海带着我出了门，我们一起去了公司，回到了曾经的宿舍。

公司大楼里面不让带宠物进去，所以李东海特地背了个有他一半大小的双肩包，把我塞了进去。

“不许乱叫，叫了就回来把你炖了，”他一脸严肃的样子逗得我想笑，可惜张开嘴只能发出咕咕咕的声音，“被发现的话你可就小命不保了。”

我觉得我是用情太深了，为什么理应凶巴巴的警告，到了我的耳朵里变成了柔情万千的娇嗔呢。

因为是周末，公司里只有一些值班的员工，大家都懒洋洋的，随便看了眼东海的工作卡后就放我们进了宿舍楼。

宿舍里现在还住着很多我们都认识的后辈，他们三五成群地从楼梯上打闹着往下跑，脸上都洋溢着青春快乐的笑脸。

在看到李东海时，他们一起驻足停下，恭敬地鞠躬，说前辈好。他们里的好几个都不停地打量着我，就差问一句，东海哥，为什么要带一只鸟来了。

不知道在他们眼里的我是个什么样的表情，反正我是尽力做出了一副友善大度宽容的样子，还点了点头。

“新宠物。”

东海也注意到了他们的视线，随口解释了一句。

宠物？我什么时候成了他的宠物了？经过我的同意了吗？

属于我俩的那一间房还空着，每个月会有人来打扫卫生。东海推开门的一瞬间，回忆如同火山爆发时喷射而出的岩浆，几乎快要将我彻底淹没。

一只鸟不会哭，所以我没有哭，只是小声地叫了两下。

可东海哭了。

“你说李赫宰是不是个傻子啊，喜欢我就和我直说，为什么要一直拖到现在！他说了我又不会吃了他，真是受不了……难怪之前写给小分队的那些歌一首比一首肉麻，问他还狡辩个没完没了。”

他一面说一面在屋子里翻箱倒柜地找着什么，终于在书桌最下面的抽屉里发现了一个贴着中二风贴纸的日记本。

这家伙是把我的祖坟都刨出来了。

“你说这是赫宰的吗？”

本子上有一层厚厚的灰，我都记不清那是什么时候放在那里的了。里面的纸张也泛着黄，估计是有些年头了吧。

“五月一日，天晴，”东海将我放到了书桌上，坐在老板椅上大声朗读起来，“我和东海有了只属于我们两个人的小分队了！特哥说以后我们也可以发专辑，说不定还有机会去巡演呢。”

“六月八日，下雨。东海和我吵架了，在从演唱会回宿舍的路上。他埋怨我什么也不肯告诉他，又说我不信任他，等等等等。我只是不想让他为我担心罢了……但看他那么难受，我也不知道说些什么好了。我一向不怎么会安慰人，这种时候更是手足无措。”

“八月五日，我们俩商量好要选择同一天去服兵役。”

“十月二十日，东海已经一个多月没和我联系过了。也许是我惹他不开心了吧，抱歉啊东海，哥真的不知道怎么对待这段感情。”

“二月二十一日，和东海吵架后第一次见面。我和他说了很多，掏心掏肺的，就差我喜欢他这事儿了。看样子他挺开心的。”

七

一颗真心被解剖开来，内里的血肉全部清晰可见，中间却只有一个人。

我和东海在宿舍待了半天，离开时他还有几分恋恋不舍，只是不知道不舍的是那些物，还是因为物而忆起的人。

假期还有三周结束，我的生死界限也还有三周到来。至少从现在来看，我不抱任何期待他能认出我来。

“你说，李赫宰到底去哪了啊，”李东海在群里和队友们聊天，他们现在全都知道我消失的事儿了，“一般他也就会去找希澈哥，或者就是特哥，还能有谁呢。神童说不在他那儿，圭贤他们几个更指望不上了。”

已经是作为一只鸟生活的第二周了。李东海把我家翻了个遍，连底裤都要叫他找出来。

越来越多细心隐藏的秘密浮出水面，我在每个节日里给他买的礼物，信件，他的签名照……

还是有点可耻的。

天气暖起来了，春天过去，夏天就要来了。

东海打开了窗户，把我捧到了半空中，说：“你愿意走吗？夏天快到了，你是不是该回归自然了？”

我没有动。

这里是我的家啊，李东海，我还能去哪儿？  
我没发出任何声音，只是愣愣地盯着他。鸟眨眼睛的频率比人低，所以还是他先输了。

他误会我的意思了，说出来挺难受的，我多希望他能再给希澈哥打个电话啊，帮忙开导开导也好。

我们一起去了一个公园，在城郊，空气很好。到处都有叽叽喳喳的鸟雀，李东海把我放在了一棵大树下面，坐在了我旁边。

“我觉得我也是喜欢李赫宰的。”

他慢慢地开口说。

“咕咕咕？”

我叫了几声，是喜悦，是心酸，是多年来守得云开见月明的难以言喻的情绪。

“如果我不喜欢他，为什么想结婚的时候第一个先想到的是他呢？”

因为我们关系好啊，你这家伙从十几岁起就天天黏在我身边，形影不离的，这种关键时刻除了我还有谁能指望？我可是见证你长大的人，虽然我们年龄差不了太多。

“还有啊，他失踪了，我居然比任何人都要着急。”

这话就有点太没良心了吧。我还是个人的时候对你那么好，你不是最担心我的，谁该是最担心我的？  
“入伍那段时间，我也想其他队友，可是和想你的感觉不一样。总觉得，要是我不早点见到你，你就不要我了。”

傻孩子，我什么时候抛弃过你呀。

温暖的手抚上了我的身体，李东海的一双眼睛亮晶晶的，站起身后拍了拍身上的灰，说：“小鸟，谢谢你这些日子来的陪伴，不管赫宰去了哪儿，我都要找到他。”

说完他就头也不回地走了，留我一鸟在风中凌乱。

几只聒噪的麻雀俯冲下来，在我身边闻了半天，令人讨厌。

我试着动了动翅膀，还好，没忘怎么飞。

李东海开车走了，我飞到停车场的时候，已经连他的影子都看不见了。

回家的路我还是记得的，只是高速路上太危险，得控制着点儿速度。

很多路人都看到了我，有夸我好看的，有讨论我是什么品种的，还有熊孩子伸手试图抓住我的。

我飞的比路上那些金属慢多了，到小区时天都黑了。月亮圆圆的挂在天边，所以我何时才可以和东海团圆呢？

十楼的高度对我来说还是轻而易举的，但飞上去的时候满脑子都是当时坠楼的画面，有些不敢往下看。

八

李东海在和什么人打电话，从我的角度只能看到他举着手机，红着眼睛说个没完。

我叨了几下窗户玻璃，他明显是听到了，盯着我看了很久很久，却死活不肯走过来打开窗户。

哐哐哐，哐哐哐。

我越来越用力，甚至觉得自己的喙都要被磨平了。

“他回来了，”东海打开了窗户，但不是在和我说话，“哥，还记得我捡回来的那只白鸟吗？他回来了。”

我猛地冲进了屋里，在门边的小碗里喝了些水，就是不愿意看这个抛弃我的家伙一眼。

“行，哥，我过会儿再打给你。”

哥？是澈哥还是特哥？不管是哪个哥，能让他变聪明些就好了。

他去厨房的柜子里拿了些小米，放到了手心里，送到了我面前。那双可怜的眼神好像是在乞求我原谅他，我也不忍心了，只好做做样子随便吃几口。

等我变回人形了，我绝对要他请我吃全世界最好的食物。

“你怎么飞回来的？”

他问我。

他希望我怎么回答？  
我抖了两下翅膀，不屑地示意给他看。

“可是，你为什么要回来啊？”

我抬起头望着他，回答不出来。也许是因为他在公园的那棵树下对我说，他也喜欢我吧。

“你就是李赫宰，对吧？”

身体开始发生奇怪的变化，我在李东海的眼睛里看到了惊恐，但他并没有退缩，停在原地，伸出双手想要抱住我。

眼前有一道白光闪过，东海哭了出来，我知道我变回来了。

“东海…...”

太久没说话了，我的声音都有些沙哑，仿佛被粗糙的砂纸磨过一样。

他狠狠地抱住了我，那么的用力，我甚至可以感受到他胸腔里正在蓬勃跳动着的那颗心脏。

“东海。”我情绪稍微缓和了一点儿，又尝试着叫了他一声。

泪水浸湿了我的衣服，我也忍不住咬着下唇哭了出来。

“你是不是傻啊！”他把我推开了一点，仔仔细细地打量我，“走了就走了，为什么连说都不说一声！你知道我有多着急吗！”

他脸上还挂着泪水，配合上歇斯底里朝我喊叫的样子，有种说不出去的滑稽。

我干笑了一下，拍了拍他的头，“难道不应该是你傻吗。”

我们叙了一晚上的旧，手机都快被他们打爆了，最后干脆一起关了机，不理了。

他给我展示他发现的那些东西，有我写给他的情诗，我偷偷给他买的礼物……他一脸的骄傲自豪，像是只学会了捕猎的小豹子，向我炫耀着他的进步。

“我喜欢你，赫宰。”李东海红着脸说了这么一句，头深深地埋了下去，好像犯错了一样。

“我也喜欢你。”

单恋并不都是无疾而终的，比如我和李东海。其实要是没有我变成鸟这件奇葩事儿的话，也许我们到现在还没能在一起，还没能明白彼此的心意。

但在命运的安排下，我们还是重新相遇了。


End file.
